gaianafandomcom-20200214-history
Del Ara Family
Duke Nalor Del Ara Nalor inherited the duchy of Isana at a young age, as his father was killed by an assassin from Daenor. A just and noble leader, Nalor is popular among the common folk of Isana, and amongst the other lords. Well known for his playful charm and good looks, Nalor is very much the lady's man. Nalor is a formidable warrior, and is often seen leading his men into battle, rather than staying behind the lines, like lesser lords. Nalor was raised by the high priest of Terrunal, in an attempt to raise him as a righteous and religious leader. As is father died when he was 15, Nalor was forced to leave the church to assume his throne. Since then, he has turned his back on the lord, blaming him for many things, including his father's death. Nalor denies all religions, believing in his own destiny. This angers the Inquisition, who ensure they always have a representative at court. Nalor is happy to accept him- after all, it is the religion of his people. Nalor is tall and slender, and well-built. His dark hair is cut short, and he is clean shaven. Duchess Rona Del Ara Rona was originally a scholar in the great library of Terrunal. She was fascinated with ancient cultures, and their legacies. Originally from Ardadain, her studies eventually brought her to magic, which she pursued with a passion. Her particular specializations are the magical practices of the Norsan people. Nalor discovered Rona in the library, and her intelligence and zest for life immediately won him over. He fell in love with her instantly, and the two agreed to marry. This earned her the jealousy of all the single women at the Rhutalathian court. Her studies, however, brought her to the attention of the Inquisition, who frowned on her study of magic. She was told to stop her studies, or she'd be sent to Tol Goroth. The Duke married her anyway, forcing the Inquisition to rethink their threats. Though unhappy with the situation, they decided to allow her to continue, providing she shares all her research with them. She agreed, though she frequently denies them anything they may abuse. Her recent discoveries lead her to a lost cache of treasure, which she found in the Ered Glos. The contents of this chest once belonged to the Norsa, and only she and Nalor know what is in it. The contents are rumoured to be worth more than the whole of Isana. Being from Ardadain, Rona is a follower of Eleniel. This is unknown to the Inquisition, who presume she is an atheist, like her husband. Nalor supports her convictions. Rona is tall and beautiful, being both slender and shapely. Her raven hair is waist-length, and her eyes are dark and large. Lady Marla Del Ara Marla, Nalor and Rona's daughter, is a comely girl with a fierce temper. She has many suitors at court, but is fond of none of them, preferring to chose her own husband. Like her mother, she is a follower of Eleniel, finding the religion of Khanus a little too anti-woman for her liking. Marla is extremely fond of her Ardadain heritage, and it is there that she looks for her suitor. As such, she has joined the Ardadain embassy, where she hopes to learn more about her native country. She frequently visits Angost, and it is rumoured that she is courting Prince Sera. Nalor is proud his daughter is taking such an active interest in her heritage, and would be only too happy if she married an Ardanian prince. Category:Families Category:Rhutalathians Category:Characters Category:Rhutalath Category:Isana